


Make Me

by otppurefuckingmagic



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shut Up and Make Me Trope, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt:</p><p>Please please please make a small malec fic with the cliche premise of "shut up" and "make me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts), [AllOfTheFanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/gifts), [Darque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darque/gifts).



> this prompt has been sitting in my drafts half-written for months now. the evil imps @dorkberto @lecrit @darquebane @sarcasticlightwood and @allofthefanfic made me finish *ahem* this. it’s all their fault ♡ xx
> 
> (an: this is ridiculously nsfw and unapologetically pwp)

magnus glared into his drawer. “alexander! what is this?”

“what’s what?”

“my clothes. i’ve never seen them so…”–magnus shuddered–”organized. when i can only see the first item in each pile, how am i to know what i own?”

magnus heard alec chuckling in the next room as his boyfriend continued to get ready.

“you’re much too clean. i’m going to systematically break you of your…meticulousness.” magnus glanced up to find alec in the doorway to their bedroom. “you will learn to love it when i make a mess.”

alec’s eyebrows flew up. “i will, huh?”

“oh please.” magnus rolled his eyes. “that joke was too obvious to even pursue. i’m serious. i can’t live like this.”

alec crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. “are you saying i’m too…pure for you?”

well, then. apparently alec was in a playful mood. and decidedly _unclean_ things happened when alec’s eyes lit up like that.

magnus picked up a shirt between his pointer finger and his thumb, arched an eyebrow and dropped it on the floor. “i recall telling you i loved a dirty lair.”

“i remember, but you weren’t talking about clothes then.”

“we’re talking about clothes now.” with a flick of his wrist magnus sent all of the garments in the drawer scattering into the air and over the bed. “look at how filthy i am.” 

alec pushed off the door and put his fingers to the buttons of his shirt, undoing one at a time as he stalked toward magnus. “you want to talk about clothes? how about leaving mine on a pile on the floor?”

magnus swallowed, allowed his eyes to drift down to alec’s chest for a much too short leer and glanced at the clock. he regained his composure. “i’m discussing my wardrobe.”

alec undid the buttons on his cuffs and rolled the sleeves up, exposing his muscled forearms and the runes on his skin. magnus tracked the movement of alec’s fingers, an aching need teasing at the edges of his restraint.

“hmmmmm,” alec mused. “i could’ve sworn you were talking about how you wanted to _break_ me.”

_fuck._

“alexander. i am aware i _may_ have baited you a bit”–alec arched an eyebrow in silent question, and magnus continued undeterred– “but i have a client to see. i’m going to need you to stop talking now.”

“what was that?”

“i’m begging you. please shut up.”

alec smirked as if that exact sentence was what he’d been waiting to hear. he leaned forward, his lips inches from magnus’. “make me.”

“fuck it.” magnus fisted alec’s shirt in his hands and pulled alec into him, kissing him breathless. “how fast can you make this happen?”

the corners of alec’s lips tipped into a smirk. “and still make it good?”

magnus nodded, heart racing.

“three minutes,” alec said with a confidence that set every nerve in magnus’ body on fire. alec cradled the growing bulge between magnus’ legs, the heel of alec’s hand rubbing up and down magnus’ cock languidly. alec tipped his chin down and gazed at magnus through his lashes. “and you don’t even have to get fully undressed.”

magnus tried to maintain his composure. but when alec got like this it was a fight for him not to lose all control. “i wasn’t aware you had any magic, my shadowhunter.”

“just”–alec’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips–”blowjob magic.”

“fuck,” he rasped. magnus undid the catch on his suit pants. “magic away then.”

alec was on his knees in a heartbeat, then unzipping magnus’ pants one maddening tooth at a time–painfully slow–the other hand lightly teasing under the waistband of magnus’ pants as he caught eyes with magnus.

“you’re wasting precious time, alex–”

magnus couldn’t finish that sentence. he let loose a pained moan as alec swallowed him down without warning.

the only thing magnus could do was hold on.

his hands slid under the collar of alec’s open shirt. fingers digging into the muscle of alec’s shoulders. nails biting into alec’s skin as magnus cried out when alec took him deep into his mouth again. magnus couldn’t keep his hips from driving forward. his lips parted to suck in a desperate breath.

every bone is magnus’ body was liquefying and it had only been _seconds_.

if he kept on watching alec then this would be over in less than a minute. he closed his eyes and dropped his head against the wall.

but, fuck…. _fuck_.

that only made it worse. now all he could focus on was the heat of alec’s mouth. the slide of his lips. the way alec swirled his tongue around the head, teeth catching softly around the edges. the forceful pressure as alec’s lips popped off magnus’ cock and just as swiftly enveloped magnus again. an uncontrolled moan vibrated up alec’s throat and magnus bucked his hips, fucking hard into alec’s mouth.

alec took in every inch of him. palms sliding up the inside of magnus’ thighs. a strong hand cupped magnus’ balls, rolling them, and magnus couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of watching alec expertly working him over.

magnus ran his thumb over the line of alec’s neck rune. magic sparking off his fingers, dissolving into alec’s skin until alec was groaning at each burst of passion magnus sent through his bloodstream.

alec lifted his eyes to magnus, blown-out hazel eyes intent on only him as alec took magnus deep over and over again. alec’s lips were spread wide, tongue swiping at the underside of magnus’ cock, fingers teasing at the hair around the base.

alec slid one hand up magnus’ torso. he rolled magnus’ nipple between his fingers, and tightened his hold on magnus’ balls just as he was sucking magnus in until his lips were circled around the base of magnus’ cock and _fuck_. magnus couldn’t hold back for one more second.

he buried his dick in alec’s mouth as his body rocked forward, eyes slamming shut. hands digging into alec’s shoulders as he shot into alec’s throat.

he put his fingers to alec’s neck, alec’s throat working to swallow under magnus’ fingertips. then alec’s lips slipped off his cock and magnus opened his eyes just in time to see alec licking the last drop of come that beaded on magnus’ dick.

heat flamed through magnus’ veins at the sight, even as he sagged against the wall, panting. “i believe you just earned the world record for the best blowjob in three minutes or less.”

a pinkness raised on alec’s cheeks at the praise. “i love leaving you wrecked like this.”

the roughness in alec’s voice sent shivers down magnus’ spine.

alec placed soft kisses on magnus’ hipbones, then tucked magnus into his pants gently and zipped him up. magnus squirmed from the touch to already overstimulated skin, but alec held him tight. if it wasn’t for alec’s hands on his hips then magnus didn’t know if he’d be standing _at all_.

“i have to go see that client now,” magnus lamented. he ran his palm over the stubble on alec’s jawline. he pressed his thumb to the corner of alec’s swollen lips wanting–needing–more. 

alec kissed magnus’ thumb, then rocked back on his heels and stood. magnus noted that alec’s…excitement over their rendezvous was distractingly obvious. a challenge.

and there was little that magnus loved more than a challenge.

“you know,” magnus said, taking a step closer to alec. he settled his fingers around each side of alec’s open shirt, his skin merely grazing against alec’s chest. “if i didn’t have to work right now then i would climb onto that bed, have you straddle me, and beg you to fuck my mouth until i couldn’t breathe.”

alec’s gaze raked over him, a mischievous smile lighting up his face. “magnus, shut up.”

magnus licked his lips. “make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


End file.
